


一个动物化盾冬的故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 好喜欢毛茸茸的动物喔⊙ω⊙
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	一个动物化盾冬的故事

今天晚上在群里随手摸的一个动物世界au（？）的盾冬脑洞，感觉这次的还算正常（应该），就整理一下发出来了

cp应该是先盾冬后狮狼？还有一点芽詹，有生孩子情节

————

想看，大兔子盾和饲养员冬

三米高的大白兔子，可以背着冬冬四处走，冬冬骑在兔子盾背上，喂兔子盾很多美味蔬菜，兔子盾一边走一边抬头吃，发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声

兔子毛毛软软的，冬冬躺在上面，很舒服，有时候，冬冬会趴在兔子盾身上睡觉，还会轻声打呼噜

兔子盾抬着头要吃蔬菜，但冬冬已经睡着了，兔子盾好生气喔，于是就把冬冬轻轻放到草地上，然后叼来许多浆果，塞到冬冬衣服里面，然后自己去找蔬菜吃了

没想到浆果有璀晴作用，冬冬醒来之后，浑身燥热，但是这个地方只有他一个人，于是冬冬就在草地上自♂娱♂自♂乐，结果他正趴在地上摸自己的后面，吃饱了的兔子盾忽然走过来，闻了闻冬冬的//臀//间，觉得很特别

因为之前冬冬紫薇用的是草莓味的润//滑//剂，于是兔子盾就去舔冬冬的后面，没想到兔子盾的唾液也有璀晴作用，于是冬冬更想被干了，就亲了兔子盾一口

结果白光一闪，兔子盾变成了一位长着兔耳兔尾的金发蓝眼美男，对着冬冬天真地眨眨眼睛，然后把冬冬按到在草地上干了个半死

然后又重新变回大兔子，背着被干晕过去的冬冬回到林间小屋，从此冬冬和兔子盾（人类形态）天天做艾，一段时间后冬冬怀孕了，生出来一窝长着兔耳兔尾的人类小宝宝，兔子盾和冬冬都好高兴

本来故事到这里就可以结束了，但是我还想搞狗血，就是那一窝兔宝宝里面，居然有一只猫咪宝宝

兔子盾很伤心，以为冬冬又跟其他猫咪做艾了，而冬冬也不知道怎么回事，由于兔子盾跟他单方面冷战了，冬冬感到又疑惑又伤心

其实，冬冬不知道的是，他自己也是可以变成动物的，他是一只小猫咪，但是在很小的时候，被嗨爪抓去做实验，结果就无法再变成猫咪了，也忘记自己是猫咪

虽然冬冬自己不能再变成动物形态了，不过还是可以遗传后代，现在他跟兔子盾生了宝宝，就生出来一只小猫咪

可是兔子盾和他都不知道这件事，兔子盾以为冬冬有了新的猫咪爱人，以后就要离开他了，于是委屈得每天呜呜叫，经常发泄式干冬冬

而冬冬虽然从来没有对不起兔子盾过，但他也不知道这是怎么回事，出于愧疚与疑惑，就任由兔子盾angry sex，于是很快又怀了

这次兔子盾还是很细心地照顾冬冬，但却没有上一次那么兴高采烈了

忽然有一天，一群嗨爪的法外狂徒，来到了冬冬和兔子盾住的林间小屋，想要夺走他们的孩子，小兔子们和一只小猫咪

冬冬努力地与他们对抗，鲨光了所有人，没想到，其中一个法外狂徒，临死之前掏出一个荧光棒，向着冬冬射击

结果兔子盾本能地为冬冬阻挡了，承受了荧光棒的攻击，法外狂徒哈哈大笑，说我就知道你会这样，然后就挂了

结果兔子盾忽然又变身了，这次变成了狮子盾，嗷呜嗷呜的，狮子盾失去了理智，上来就要干翻冬冬，冬冬绝望地闭上眼睛，结果狮子盾还是不忍心直接进入冬冬体内，只是用长着倒刺的粗糙舌头干冬冬，冬冬爽得死去活来

结果被狮子盾干着干着，冬冬也升级了，从不能变化成动物的伪猫咪冬，变成了可以变身的雪豹冬

然后狮子盾就放心大胆地干雪豹冬，干到天翻地覆，干到江河倒流，在不知道第多少次释放到雪豹冬体内时，狮子盾忽然与雪豹冬建立了精神联系

他看到了雪豹冬，以前是猫咪冬，在嗨爪所遭遇过的一切，狮子盾瞬间原谅了雪豹冬，并且为自己以前对他的误解感到羞愧，为了表达歉意，狮子盾更加用力地干着雪豹冬，直到又把雪豹冬干到晕过去了，才叼着他离开

然后他们就回到了森林中，带着他们的孩子，一群小兔子和一只小猫咪，狮子盾与雪豹冬生活了一段时间，期间经常遭受到嗨爪的法外狂徒打扰，为了可以过上平静的干雪豹冬生活，也为了给爱人复仇，狮子盾决定组建部队消灭嗨爪

在广阔无边际的森林里，狮子盾组建了咆哮突击队，其中的成员都是可以变成人类形态的大动物，他们都曾经受到过嗨爪伤害，于是加入了狮子盾和雪豹冬，大家齐心协力去消灭嗨爪

狮子盾和雪豹冬，白天带领咆哮突击队摧毁着一个又一个的嗨爪基地，晚上在充满植物清香气息的柔软草地上，尽情释放着对彼此的渴望与爱恋

由于他们每天颠倒日月地做艾，雪豹冬总是很快就怀上孩子，狮子盾与雪豹冬的幼崽们生了一窝又一窝

这些小家伙们长的很快，最开始生的那些，现在已经是咆哮突击队的新生力量了，为了帮助母亲冬冬向嗨爪复仇，他们努力学习本领

雪豹冬冬生的第一只小猫咪，名叫詹詹的，还遇到了一只很倔的又很可爱的小兔子芽芽，詹詹瞒着父母亲，与芽芽谈恋爱（其实狮子盾和雪豹冬就算知道也不会阻拦的，他们俩作为模范老夫老妻，自己都黏糊不过来呢哪有精力管孩子谈恋爱）

后来狮子盾和雪豹冬，带领着咆哮突击队，和他们生的一大堆小兔子和小猫咪，消灭了嗨爪，狮子盾在嗨爪总部基地的办公桌上，当着所有嗨爪高层石梯的面干雪豹冬，雪豹冬发出了欢愉又高亢的呻//吟//声，很远之外都可以被听见，不过现在他们可顾不上其他人会怎么想了

狮子盾和雪豹冬的所有部下们和孩子们都在门外等着他们俩干完，结果他们做了三天三夜（！）在这期间，狮子盾和雪豹冬的长子小猫咪詹詹，也跟小兔子芽芽私定终身了，婚礼戒指是由以前还是大兔子盾的狮子盾，第一次干当时还是人类形态的雪豹冬的那片草地上的一株很漂亮的草叶做出的，小兔子芽芽假装无所谓就同意了，其实在詹詹看不到的地方，他高兴得在地上打滚，还咕噜咕噜叫

然后狮子盾就带着老婆孩子和部下们回到了森林，然后就过上了每天快乐干雪豹冬的幸福生活。小猫咪詹詹与小兔子芽芽也在一棵非常繁茂的大树下筑了巢，在那里组建了家庭，也许以后他们也会像小猫咪詹詹的父母亲那样，生出很多窝可可爱爱的幼崽来呢


End file.
